England School Trip
by GreenAwesomeness
Summary: This is a story where Scott and Jamie go to England on a school field trip. Read to find out what happens. Please, review, but only if you have something good to say. Oh and here is my disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot, nothing else.**

England School Trip

Chapter 1

'I hate flying' thought a very bored Jamie Tyler, who was on a school field trip with his twin brother, Scott.

'It won't take much longer' Scott mentally replied. You see, the thing is, they can read minds. They don't know why or how for that matter, they just can.

Thirty minutes later….

"We will now be arriving in London's Heathrow Airport," said a calm voice, the kind of voice you'd expect on an airplane intercom. Both twins sat in their seats, as silently as ever, mentally conversing.

'Why did Dan and Marcie let us go on this trip?' Jamie asked Scott.

'I think it's because they wanted to get rid of us for a while.' replied Scott. The plane bounced as it landed on the artificially lit up runway. The twins and just about everyone that was able turned to a window. Big Ben and large, red triple-decker buses decorated the background. The class started talking amongst themselves, crowding into the lane.

"I can't believe were here!" squealed a tall girl in a pink t-shirt. Scott rolled his eyes at this.

"Now everyone, get your backpacks and sit back down," instructed the teacher, Mr. Gullworth. The people in his classes usually fall asleep, and yet, they somehow have A's and B's. His dull green sweater and mud brown pants were ever boring as always. No one really knows why he was chosen to be one of the chaperones for this trip to London. He wasn't interesting in the least.

"Get up," Mr. Gulworth droned on, "and get in alphabetical order."

He then went around counting the students, who varied from being super hyper to extremely jet lagged.

"Student's, we will be going through customs, and then to our hotel. Stay in a line and be quiet." Mr. Gulworth said in a cacophonous voice.

'This'll be fun. Not' choroused both twins in their minds.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

England School Trip

Chapter 2

'Wow. Now those were comfortable beds' Jamie told Scott telepathically.

'Yeah. A lot better than our beds back home'

"Now class, we will be going to the Tower of London and Big Ben this morning. After lunch, we will be going to the London Eye. Come on, we have to get moving."

The students then all climbed into the triple-decker bus that had been behind Mr. Gulworth during his little speech. Jamie and Scott went habitually last, not wanting to be noticed and wanting privacy.

"Sorry," Jamie said after he bumped into someone.

"That's all right," and English voice replied. It was the voice of a teenager, a 14 year old, well built teenager with short dark hair and hardened blue eyes. Those eyes have seen more than they should have during their 14 years of existence.

"Oh, hello, I'm Matt," he said to Jamie.

"Jamie. Sorry, I've got to go; I'm on a school field trip." Something about Matt told Jamie that he could be trusted.

"Yes, well, we are also going on this bus. Care to join us?"

"Sure, but who's 'we'"

"Oh, er, that's - "but he was cut off by a young man with a serious face.

"Matt, come on," the man insisted.

"That's what I meant by 'we'. Richard, meet Jamie, Jamie, Richard."

"Pleased to meet you," Richard said in a rushed voice. "We'd better get on the bus now."

"Yeah," Jamie replied in a distant voice.

'Scott, sit by me. I'm going to be sitting by another teenager and a man in his 20's.' Jamie mentally informed him.

'Alright, I'll be there.'

They boarded the bus, choosing to sit on the top, open air, deck with the rest of the class. Spotting Scott, Jamie walked over to him.

"Richard, Matt, this is my brother, Scott."

Third person point of view (Matt)

Matt sat there, pondering why Jamie seemed very, very special when he was interrupted by him.

"Richard, Matt, this is my brother, Scott."

Matt looked up to Jamie, and a slightly bigger version of Jamie. That's why Jamie seemed so special! He knew, from a feeling, that 2 of the 5 were twins. Now, looking into their eyes, he knew Jamie and Scott were them.

"Something wrong Matt?" he heard Scott, or as it Jamie, ask.

"No, nothing is wrong. Actually, something is very right." he said vaguely with a determined glint in his eyes.

**A/N: Sorry to my beloved readers that it's so short. I'm not really the type of person who writes like crazy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The name Anthony Horowitz is commonly associated with an adult male, and last time I checked, I am a teenage female, so you do the math.**

England School Trip

Chapter 3

Third person point of view (Richard)

"No, nothing is wrong. Actually, something is very right" Richard heard Matt say.

"Alright then," Jamie looked at Matt with a slightly disturbed look. "Well, Scott and I will be sitting with our class. See ya."

"Yes, bye," replied Matt, still very vague and deep in thought. Suddenly, Matt turned to Richard, his face set in a serious pose. "Scott and Jamie are 2 of the 5," he said, leaving no room for disbelief in his voice.

"What?! How do you know this?"

"I just do. It's a feeling. I feel as if they can communicate in a special way."

"Well, knowing you, we'll find out eventually."

"Yes, but still. Don't you notice how quiet they are, and how they seem to smirk or frown at random moments?"

"I suppose," Richard mused, making their conversation come to an end.

Third person point of view (Jamie)

Jamie sat down near his classmates and looked over at Matt. Matt looked like he was contemplating something, something important.

'Matt looks like he's thinking about something' he heard Scott say in his head.

'Yeah, he does. What do you think it's about?'

'Dunno. Wanna see?'

'Yeah, I think that would be best. Wait, definitely, since he's staring at us.' Jamie answered his brother's question.

'You or me, Scott?'

'You can do it'

'Okay.' Jamie closed his eyes, finding Matt's mind among the mass, and sent a probe to it. There were horrible experiences, and a certain something, a maturity of some sort in his mind, but one thing stood out the most. Something about him. It kept echoing in his mind, 'They are 2 of the 5. Scott and Jamie are 2 of the 5.'

Jamie pulled out then, slightly dazed from what he had just heard. That thought had so much emphasis and seriousness to it. As if the world depended on it.

**A/N: Like I said for the previous chapters, I'm sorry it's so short, but I have more written out, and I thought this was a good place to stop. Is there anyone else reading this other ****than the 2 people who reviewed? **

**Well, even if you are reading, and don't have an account, I have no idea how you'll be able to comunicate with me. **

**Oh! I'll know how many ****people actually read this chapter by the hit count. That can tell me if there are more than 2 people reading this. **

**Sorry this author's note is so long. I'll stop typing now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

England School Trip

Chapter 4

Third Person Point of View (Scott)

Scott saw Jamie come out of his trance-like state. "Are you okay?" he asked aloud.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Matt has experienced a lot. But there was one thing that kept coming up." Scott then received a mental message from Jamie. 'Scott and Jamie are 2 of the 5' he heard Matt's voice echo around his head.

'What does that mean?'

'I have no idea, but it's something important.'

Jamie POV (sorta)

"Scott and Jamie Tyler."

"Huh?" "Wha?" were the twins' distracted replies. They heard childish laughter surround them.

"Thank you for paying attention Mr. and Mr. Tyler," they heard Mr. Gulworth say.

"No prob," both twins said to the very bland teacher. "Now children, this is our stop. Get off in alphabetical order please," Mr. Gulworth droningly commanded. Jamie and Scott got behind a boy in their class named Ben Tennyson **(1)**. Ben was playing around with the odd watch on his arm, though 'playing around wasn't exactly the phrase Jamie was looking for. When it was their turn to get off the bus, Jamie and Scott both looked back at Matt, but only to find that he was staring at them.

Ben POV (sorta)

"That sure was one busy day," Ben said, lying back on his bed in their hotel room. Jamie, Scott and Ben all shared their hotel room with each other and another boy named Will Stanton **(2).** All four of them were very strange boys, but in different ways. 'Stupid Omnitrix, not working' Ben thought. He suddenly looked up. 'It feels like I'm being watched.'

**A/N: Sorry if this seems like a crossover. The other characters don't play a major role or anything. Well, I don't think so. And sorry that this is extremely short. I guarentee that the next chapter will be longer, but I'm not sure by how much though.**

**(1) Ben Tennyson is from the show Ben 10 on Cartoon Network. He has a thing on his wrist that lets him turn into assorted aliens.**

**(2) Will Stanton's explanation will come in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do you think I'm Anthony Horowtiz, someone form Cartoon Network, or Susan Cooper if I'm a teenager?

England School Trip

Chapter 5

Will**(2)** POV (sorta):

"This is a very odd century' thought Will, 'though, I will be living through it soon enough'. Will had been brought forward in Time by Merriman for a vacation. He was going to school with these people, and living with his future self. It was odd that his future self was living in Nevada, but he'd needed to stay with another Old One, and his future self had been the best choice. His roommates were surrounded by mystery. He couldn't hear their thoughts, but he could hear the rest of the classes'. He couldn't imagine why not. Will saw Jamie and Scott frown at the same time, as if they were frowning at the same thing, 'Like Merriman and I sometimes are when we're communicating through thought.

Jamie POV (sorta)

Jamie hear both Ben and Will whisper to themselves.

'I wonder what they're thinking' he heard Scott say in his head.

'Me too. Is it just me, or do they both seem very determined?'

'No, it's not just you'

'Well, lets see.' With that, they both probed Ben and Will's minds, but they came up with nothing. As they probed Will's mind, he looked up, straight at them, with his ageless eyes.

'How are you able to read minds?' Will said, his voice echoing with underlying command, in the twins' heads.

"We don't know," they both frankly replied aloud.

"Wha?," Ben said unintelligibly, looking up.

"Nothing Ben," Will said. Ben went back to tinkering with his unusual watch. Will went back to mumbling to himself. Jamie occasionally heard mentions of the "Light", the "Dark" and "Merriman". He didn't know how, but he knew those words were capitalized for some unknown reason.

Will POV (sorta)

Well, they couldn't possibly be from the Dark. They were exiled out of time. Interesting, they don't know why or how they are able to read minds. They just can. Well, there must be a reason, and I think the boy they were talking to on the bus has something to do with it. I have to talk to Merriman about this. H said his future self lives in London. I'll need a phonebook.

**A/N: Yeah, chapters, probably not gonna get any longer than this. **

**(2) Will Stanton: Will is from The Dark is Rising Sequence. Will is a seventh son of a seventh son and the last of the Old Ones (in this series, they are good), forces of the Light. He and other characters become part of a battle to defeat the Dark, and they win in the last book. If you want a more extensive summary, go to http://en. **


	6. Chapter 6

And of course, the all so important disclaimer: It's called FANfiction, so what do you think?

England School Trip

Chapter 6

Ben POV (sorta)

Ugh! The last time the Watch didn't work was 3 years ago! Why now! Well, I'll just have to deal with it. I can't believe it's been more than 4 years since I found the Watch. Yeah. That and we moved to Nevada after 5th grade. Now we're in 8th grade. Well, at the end of it. This is going to be one long field trip.

Will POV (sorta)

Will got up and crossed the room, causing the other boys to look up from what ever they were doing. Will took the elevator to the lobby. "Excuse me. May I please see a phone book?" he inquired in his natural English accent.

"Of course young Old One."

Sensing the person was also an Old One, he reverted to the Old Speech.

"Who are you?"

"I am Leerla (pronounced Le-air-la) Sign Seeker."

Reverting back to English, Will asked again, "May I please see a phone book?"

"Oh. Yes, I forgot." Leerla handed him a thick volume. "There you are dear."

"Thank you." Will flipped to the "L" section to find a certain mentor of his by the name of Professor Merriman Lyon, when he bumped into someone. "Sor-," he started to apologize, but he stopped after looking up and seeing who it was. 'This doesn't look so good'

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I had everything already written in my notebook up till now, well, this was the best point to end what I had left. So, you probably won't see anything for atleast a week or so, that's my guess. I yet again, sincerly apologize to my oh-so-wonderful and beloved readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do you really believe I own what is already owned?**

England School Trip

Chapter 7

Jamie POV (sorta)

Jamie came down to the lobby to follow Will. Scott and he wanted to find out what was up with Will, so there Jamie was. He saw Will ask the lady at the desk for a phonebook.

What would Will need a London phonebook for? But, when Will asked, he asked with a full on English accent. Not something you would expect to hear from a boy who supposedly came from New York.

Then, Will start talking to the lady at the desk in some weird, inhuman language. Before that, she'd said something about Will being an "Old One". What did that mean? He was 14 for crying out loud! Jamie was thinking so much that he was only brought back to reality when someone bumped into him.

Looking up, Jamie saw Will, the person, being, whatever, he was spying on, right in front of him! Will looked up. "Sor-" he started to say, but seeing the look on Jamie's face made him stop short.

"You heard that, didn't you?" Will said, but now with a New York accent.

Will POV (sorta)

'Oh no, he heard that, didn't he?' Will thought after looking up to Jamie's vividly confused face. "You heard that, didn't you?" he voiced his thoughts, but this time, in English with a New York accent.

Jamie POV (sorta)

"What was that?" Jamie asked him, curiosity and confusion ringing in his voice.

"That was something you don't know about."

"Uh huh. Again, what was that? Why did you have an English accent? What language were you speaking? It sounded inhuman. And what do you need an English-"

Jamie blinked. Then he rubbed his eyes. 'How is that possible!? I was looking at him the whole time.'

Will was gone, like poof!

**A/N: Shortest chapter yet. Not good.**


End file.
